undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Trombotta (UFSWHG)
Richard Trombotta, better known as Rick, is a character from the story Apocalypse Life, appearing in the UFSW Hunger Games. In Apocalypse Life Richard Trombotta, better known as Rick, worked as a bodyguard for an aristocratic billionaire named Harold Burrough. He was hired by Vincent Adalberto, whom he calls Vinnie. Vinnie was the first bodyguard to be hired by Harold, becoming good friends in his years of service. When their boss went into a mid-life crisis, their job sidetracked into something else they didn't expect. Instead of doing serious work, they are made to fetch random expensive items. As much as Rick hated it, Vinnie advised him to tolerate it, so that Harold can run his course. Rick first appeared in Issue 25, after Julius Petero and Nina Mladenovic stumble upon the mansion they housed in. For further reading, see Rick's character page. In the Games Issue 2 Rick first appears in the second issue, pondering the letter's meaning. He hears a noise and discovers Nina Mladenovic, the same girl he and Vinnie tried to present to their boss. Rick thinks indifferently of the girl, having limited interaction with each other beforehand; he treats her as someone he is willing to work with. They both try to find a way out of the building, encountering Liam in the process, who brought a herd of walkers with him. In the process of escaping, Liam was overwhelmed, and the pair were left to ascend the building's ninth floor. Issue 3 They stumble upon a shaft with a collapsed elevator, using it to easily descend down to the bottom floor. But they were forced to quickly evacuate because of the additional walkers in the first floor. They exit toward an alleyway, where they run past the walkers with no trouble, but at the cost of Nina being bit. Upon taking a rest stop at a garage building, Rick hears even more walkers on the other side. Nina takes this chance and proposes attracting them, so that Rick can escape. After leaving Nina behind for some time, Rick encounters Leigh Vega, who comes off innocent at first. His keen, yet hidden hunch on her stance makes him weary, as he tries to play along with Leigh's possible lie. He pretends to trust her and looks around for a weapon she can use, leaving himself open for a short window of time. His hunch was confirmed when Leigh approaches him from behind. He holds the rock with both hands and swings it as he turns around, getting the intended effect of dazing Leigh; but her daze causes her to uncontrollably get stabbed by rebar sticking out from an unfinished building behind her. Rick chooses to keep moving, his reaction speechless, out of shock. Issue 8 Rick appears much later, after having managed to scavenge a lone can and stopping at an alley, after hours of walking. He scours the beans with ease and ponders his current position. Eventually, Chuck Hope runs into him. Rick expresses his distrust at first, but Chuck eases him down. Chuck then shares him his food, thus earning his trust and forming a new alliance. Issue 9 Rick would reveal to Chuck that he's not willing to play the game, and that he's actually looking for another way out. They try to discuss it when Rick sees a young man catching their attention and running away. Rick runs ahead to go find him, being followed closely by Chuck. They soon find themselves right in the middle of walkers, prompting Rick to fight a few of them and running. The man he had seen has vanished into the walkers and hopes to follow him, when they were attacked by a girl with a shotgun. Rick and Chuck were forced to separate, with Rick still hoping to look for the man. He instead runs into Joe's group, earning his entrance by letting him know of his current goal. Joe, reluctant at first, accepts him in, and together, they move along. They get stuck fighting upon running into a street full of walkers. As they grow surrounded, Rick tasks everyone else to head for a fence which led to an alleyway. the two members, Leroy and Amelia Wilson arrive on the other side first, with Rick being the last. They fight their way through the alley, but it proved to be more than they can handle; Rick, alongside Leroy, was forced to kick down a door for them to have an escape. The three manage to enter the door, leaving Joe behind. After walking through the dark place they've found themselves in, Rick leads the rest of them to a door leading back to the alley. He soon notices Joe being absent and thinks about coming back for him, but with him lacking a weapon, he realizes that it's suicide. Instead, they go into the alley, only to find themselves at gunpoint with the young man from earlier; a fretful Alfred with a pistol on his hand. Rick, in a moment of desperation, decides to confront Alfred without a weapon and insists that Leroy and Amelia stay behind. He exits the door, raises his hands up, and tries talking down Alfred. Much to his bad luck, Alfred wasn't looking to spare anyone that day; he hesitates at first before shooting Rick down. Killed Victims *Leigh Vega *Some walkers Category:Apocalypse Life Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games